


Taking care of you

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Supernatural Convention, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: I blame the videos from UK Con 2018 for this.





	Taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes an established poly relationship with J2 and their families.

“Y'all are so drunk. I can't believe you did that on stage!” I laughed as we stumbled down the hallway to our hotel room. I was tucked under Jensen's arm while Jared and Misha were laughing and swaying behind us, trying to keep each other from falling over. 

“It was fantastic and you know it, babe!” Jared laughed.

“Oh I'm not denying that! And I already called the girls to warn them of your antics.” I replied as I fished out the hotel room key. 

“I love you so much.” Jen growled in my ear. 

“I know.” I shook my head and opened the door, ushering the three men inside. 

“Did ya call Vicki too?” Misha muttered as he stumbled in and landed with Jared on the large bed. 

I smirked and watched the three very drunk men flip about in a pile. “Yes. I did. I also told her that I would take care of you tonight, as well.”

“Well, that's not true.” Misha grumbled.

“Oh?” I asked, hands on my hips.

“Yea… cause we all know you'll be taking care of them and I'll be shipped off to my room all alone.” Misha playfully pouted, arm flung over his eyes. 

I took in the sight in front of me. There was only one large king size bed in the hotel room. Jared and Misha had flopped down sideways on the mattress, their legs hanging off the end of the bed. Jensen was sitting propped against the headboard with his long legs stretched in front of him. Jared and Misha shifted so their heads were pillowed in Jen’s thigh. 

My eyes caught Jensen's and a smirk tugged at my lips. Without a word, I lifted my dress over my head and slid my leggings down to my ankles and kicked them off. Slowly, I stepped between Misha's legs and rain my nails up his jean-clad thighs. 

He startled and lifted his head to look at me with wide, suddenly very sober eyes. “Wha…?”

“I told you, I talked to Vicki. Told her I was going to take care of you too…” I answered, my voice low and husky. I'd been drenched since their panel, even more so after I got off the phone with Misha's wife. I'd never played with Misha though we often teased each other. The tension between us had been fun and my lovers over teased me over it. Dropping hints that they'd be very okay with me playing with Misha as long as they got to participate. 

“That is… if you want me to.” I pulled back and pouted playfully. “It's okay if you don't. You can go back to your own room…”

Misha's eyes flicked to Jensen, then Jared, needing to know that they were okay with this. I never took my eyes from Misha's bright blue ones but I could see the grins on my lovers’ faces. Obviously getting the approval he sought, when Misha met my eyes again, those eyes were darkened with lust. 

He moved faster than I expected. One moment I was standing between his thighs, the next I was on my back on the bed and his lips were on mine. He tasted like the alcohol he had been drinking and I felt like I could get drunk off it myself. His hands trailed down my body, making me writhe against him. 

My hands pushed his shirt from his shoulders and tugged at the undershirt he wore. He broke his kiss long enough to shed the garments before returning to my lips. 

The bed shifted as Misha moved from my lips, kissing down my neck, nipping as he went. Jen and Jared had moved, shedding their own clothes. Jared moved around the bed until he was hovering over me. “Still gonna take care of us too, princess?”

I smirked up at him and reached above my head to wrap my hand around his thick, hard cock. Jared threw his head back and growled out a “fuck.”   
Misha continued moving down my body, pushing my bra to the side so he could latch onto my nipple. His teeth grazed my flesh and I cried out, arching up off the bed. 

“Jared, you might have to find a way to keep her quiet.” I heard Jensen from somewhere I couldn't see. 

“Move her up the bed, Mish.” Jared growled and Misha was happy to oblige. His hands wrapped around my thighs, my legs hooking on his hips as he scooted me up the bed so my head was almost hanging off the other side. A perfect angle for Jared to slide his cock past my lips and into my throat. I knew this angle was a favorite of Jared’s. He liked being able to see my throat bulge with his cock. 

I stopped being able to hear much but i could feel everything a thousand times more. Misha slid my panties down my legs before slipping two fingers into my drenched core. I couldn’t even moan from the feel of it, any sound i could have made was muffled by the cock sliding in and out of my throat. 

“Let her up, Jare… I want to hear her.” The words seemed to come from far away but Jared slipped out of my mouth, a long string of drool connecting us for a moment. I had only a moment to gather my thoughts before Misha had hoisted me into his arms. I don’t know when he stripped, but he was naked and hard as a rock, pressed against me. His eyes searching mine to make sure I wanted what was happening. My hands tangled in his hair as I pulled his lips down to mine. 

“Fuck me, Misha.” I didn’t need to tell him twice. He slid home and I flung my head back, letting out a cry as he filled me. My eyes caught Jensen’s where he sat against the headboard again, his cock in his hand, lazily stroking himself as he watched me. He liked to watch. Most times it was watching me with Jared, or Danneel, or Gen. I always thought it was because he was also banging the other parties involved, but maybe he just liked watching me. Either way, I loved his eyes on me. It made me feel even more excited. Even more turned on. Everything was that much… More. 

Misha found a brutal pace, a hand holding my leg where he wanted me so he could drive deeper inside me. His cock filling me so deliciously. My hands gripped at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. My moans turned into cries of pleasure as he drove me further and further to the edge. I shook and shuddered. “I’m gonna….”

“Fuck i’m not gonna last long... “ Misha growled in my ear. I smirked and clenched around him, loving the low groan that rumbled in his chest. 

I came a few moments later, screaming as pleasure racked my body. I barely had time to recognize what was happening as he pulled out of me and stumbled back. I slid to my knees in front of him, taking his cock into my mouth as he came. His trembling hands tangled in my hair as I eagerly swallowed him down. Once he was spent, I purposely swirled my tongue around the head of his cock a few times just to feel him shudder. When he finally pulled back he stumbled into a nearby chair and flopped down ungracefully. 

I smirked, standing up on my own shaky, and bent to kiss him before turning to Jared and Jensen. Both were sitting propped against the headboard with their cocks in their hands. I crawled up the bed, loving the dark, lustful look in their eyes. My mouth immediately descended on Jared’s cock while my hand joined Jensen’s on his own. After a few moments, I switched, bobbing my head on Jen’s cock while helping Jared jack off. 

I could feel my juices dripping down my thighs, the cool air making me shudder. I straighten after a moment and climbed onto Jared’s lap and impaled myself on his cock without a word. My head thrown back, I started to rotate my hips and ride him. Fuck I always loved how he felt inside me. Thick enough that even after the pounding I’d taken from Misha, it was still a tight fit. His cock dragging against my inner walls in the delicious way I liked. 

Jensen watched me ride Jared for several moments before he finally moved. He pressed himself against my back and i could feel his hard cock pressing between my ass cheeks. I wasn’t surprised at all that this is where the night had taken us. I wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow once they were done. It took several minutes for Jen to lube up my ass enough that he could slowly slid into me. I flicked my eyes to where Misha sat and caught his eyes. I held his heated ice blue gaze as Jen filled me. My mouth hanging open in pain and pleasure, i moaned and cried out, but still kept my eyes on Misha. 

Once Jen had filled me to the hilt, Jared started moving. Together they held me and found a rhythm that drove me insane. I was boneless between them, clinging to Jared as they filled me. Rocking in and out of me, never leaving me empty and rubbing against each other through the thin walls inside my body. 

After several moment, my eyes focused on Misha again. His cock was rock hard again in his hand as he watched us. A smirk on my face, I held out a hand to him. Jared and Jensen slowed their pace while Misha climbed onto the bed. He had to brace himself on the headboard to get into position, but after a minute his cock was slipping past my lips. The three men found a rhythm, fucking my holes simultaneously. 

I lost all ability to think as I came hard. They kept fucking me through it and it seemed like it would never end. My body shook with pleasure and I lost myself in the feeling of it. Misha’s hands tightened in my hair as he came again. His cum shooting down my throat as I eagerly swallowed everything he gave me. Jared followed suit a few thrusts later. HIs hands gripping my hips until I was sure there would be bruises as he came deep inside my cunt. 

Once they both pulled back from me, Jensen grabbed my hips and maneuvered me to the edge of bed. He slipped from my ass and flipped me onto my back, my legs hooked onto into his elbows as he stood. The height of the bed allowed him a perfect angle into my cunt and I could feel him sliding so deep that I cried out with each thrust. His pace was brutal and I came again, hard, a few minutes later. 

He left out a loud growl as he stilled above me, hands gripping my thighs as he filled me. 

We all collapsed onto the bed in an exhausted pile. I smiled a bit and kissed Misha lightly. “See, told ya I’d take care of all three of ya.”

“That you did…”


End file.
